The Evil Doctor Myuu!! Dolltaki Rebellion!
Summary Luud attacks Goku while Trunks who still is in his Super Saiyan form attacks Luud, but is knocked back with a single swipe. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and the two battle. Meanwhile; Goten awakens and attempts to get up before being turned into a doll by Dr. Myuu as the evil doctor scolds Dolltaki for awakening him too early. He orders Dolltaki to stop playing dress up with Pan and put her in the cauldron. Dolltaki attempts to leave the secret room without responding but is turned into a doll himself and he feeds all three dolls to Luud allowing it to reach it's full power. Pan regains her full body once absorbed by Luud and fights Dolltaki. Dolltaki morphs his remote control sceptre into an Energy Sceptre and blasts Pan with an electric ki blast. However, Pan uses Maiden's Rage to blast and sends him into the side of the machine while Goku and Trunks continue to struggle against Luud. Pan destroys Dolltaki's sceptre and demands to know how to destroy Luud. After threatening him; Dolltaki tells her that she needs to destroy his core and doing so while required a timed attack with the others. Pan relays everything to Goku and Trunks via telepathy from the Para Para Brothers who were fed the machine for failing to get the third Dragon Ball and uses a countdown to destroy the core. Pan uses Masenko, Goten and Goku use Kamehameha, and Trunks uses Galick Gun to attack it. However, Goku's attack comes in late and they try again only for Goku to miss the window again. Goku tells them that counting is his strong suit and asks for a different kind of cut down. Pan agrees and uses her father, uncle, and mother as a countdown instead and they manage to synchronise their attacks and destroys the core - killing Luud. Luud is finally defeated as Dolltaki continues to help defeat the cult as revenge on Dr. Myuu for turning him into a doll. He gives them the Dragon Balls back and lets them leave as he sends Brothers away as well. Dolltaki returns to Planet M-2 later and attempts to blasts Dr. Myuu for turning him into a doll and feeding him to Luud, but instead General Rilldo catches the ki blast and sends back at Dolltaki killing him. Meanwhile; Goku and the others leave Rudeeze after claiming the Five-Star Dragon Ball. Main Events *Goku, Pan, Trunks, and Goten all destroy Luud. *Dolltaki is killed by his own energy blast *Goku and others require the Five-Star Dragon Ball. Anime vs Fanga differences *In the anime; it is Goku and Pan who destroys Luud, but in the Fanga it Goten and Trunks assist them. *Dolltaki is blasted by General Rilldo in the anime, but in the Fanga; he is killed when Rilldo sends Dolltaki's own energy blast back at him. *Dolltaki refuses to use feed Pan to Luud in the anime, but in the Fanga; he walks turns his back. *Goten is turned into a doll and fed to Luud in Fanga, but in the Anime - Goten never went on the trip. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Luud *Pan vs. Dolltaki *Goku (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan), Pan, & Goten vs. Luud Category:Fanga